Appearances can be Deceiving
by Happysheep
Summary: Something strange has happened in the junkyard. Will the two cats involved be able to work together to overcome certain... difficulties? Please R&R, rated for future chapters, Possible slash. CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes: I wrote this story a little while ago, lost the original then re-wrote. I hope you like this. Please R&R. Enjoy!_

* * *

Etcetera sat on the tire with Electra, Victoria and Jemima. They sat in silence, watching the south entrance and waiting. It had been so long since they'd seen him, far too long. With a patter of tiny paws, Tigra, the youngest of the kittens, came scampering into the clearing. 

"He's coming." She panted, skidding to a halt in front of the four kittens.

Etcetera squealed with delight, sprung to her paws, belted past the tiny light-cream coloured kitten and rocketed over to the tom that'd just entered the junkyard.

"TUGGER!" Etcetera screamed in the tom's ear, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezed, not realising that he couldn't breath. "You're back! You're back! You're back!"

Within seconds the other kittens had fallen upon him, clinging to any part of him they could reach.

Just when Tugger thought he'd be suffocated, Munkustrap and Alonzo came to his rescue. With much difficulty the pair of them manage to prise the kittens off the tired and slightly battered looking tom.

"What was the cattery like?" Munkustrap asked as he tried to pull Etcetera off.

"Not bad." Tugger shrugged, trying to ignore the still screaming kitten. "The humans came back two days early. The human kit said something about missing her 'iddle fluffykins' too much."

Munkustrap laughed at Tugger's grimace. The human kit had named _The_ Rum Tum Tugger the 'disgraceful' name of Fluffy.

Etcetera wasn't listening though, she hadn't realised how much she'd missed Tugger.

"For God's sake, get off me!" Tugger snapped, giving Etcetera a forceful shove.

Etcetera let go and looked at Tugger through watery eyes. He was always so horrible to her; no matter what she did he'd snap at her or tell her to bugger off.

Etcetera allowed Tigra to steer her away from Tugger, feeling as though life had been better without him.

_

* * *

_  
Tugger left Bomba's den feeling quiet satisfied. Two whole weeks without getting laid seemed an awful long time to Tugger, especially since he was used to working through a queen a day.

As he walked back through the gathering darkness, a shiver ran down his spine. He felt as though he was being watched but he couldn't see who was there, in fact he couldn't see at all. The pressing darkness wasn't natural; he couldn't even see his paw in front of his face. Something brushed his leg. He gave a startled yelp and sprang away, knocking hard into something small, soft and alive.

"Tugger?"

Although Etcetera was the last cat he wanted to be with, he'd never been gladder to hear her voice in all his life. "Etcetera, is that you?"

"I can't see a thing Tugger, everything's so dark." She sounded frightened but Tugger didn't know where she was. "Tugger was that you?"

"What?"

"I thought I felt a paw on my… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Etcetera's scream pieced the night.

Tugger whipped as he heard a crack then a thump to his left.

"Etcetera?" Tugger called out.

Silence.

"Etcetera?" Tugger said fearfully.

Nothing.

"Et… Etcetera?" Tugger whimpered in a near whisper.

Somewhere to his right he heard a twig snap. Before he could stop it, something hard and blunt connected with the side of his head and the ground rushed up to meet him.

* * *

_Did you like that? Please review even if you didn't, but it you're going to sent flames please tell me where I went wrong and I might do something about it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes: If this chapter gets a little confusing don't worry, I'll explain at the end. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Etcetera groaned and opened her eyes. The dim light of morning lit the junkyard and a thin mist hung in the air. 

Slowly and carefully Etcetera pushed herself into a sitting position. Everything seemed different somehow; maybe it was the blow to her head she'd received last night but everything seemed a little further away, like she'd got taller of something. Suddenly everything came flooding back to her, the unnatural darkness, Tugger, the paw on her arm, and then plunging into blackness.

She sat for a moment wondering what to do, should she tell someone? 'Of course.' A deep voice in her head said. 'Go and find Munkustrap.'

Etcetera blinked. It was almost as though Tugger had whispered the words in her head. Shrugging off the ominous feeling she stood up shakily and headed towards the clearing where she knew Munkustrap would be, keeping her eyes open for Tugger.

Just as she stepped out into the clearing, Bomba walked up to her in a manner connected to a whore.

"Hey there gorgeous, how are you feeling?" She purred.

Etcetera stared at the red queen. Maybe this was some kind of joke. "I'm… err, ok."

"Did you enjoy last night?" Bomba said, purring suggestively.

Etcetera stared at the queen with a mixture of horror and bewilderment as Bomba walked suggestively up to her, wrapping her arm round her waist and running her paw over her stomach. But Bomba was looking _up_ at her, something Etcetera would find significant later.

"Get off me! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Etcetera demanded, pushing Bomba away, frightened of her. Was that her voice? Maybe she had a sore throat or something because it sounded much too deep.

"What… what do you mean?" Bomba seemed close to tears. "You said you loved me…"

"I said no such thing! I don't love you! Now get lost or I'll tell on you!"

Bomba burst into tears and sprinted out of the clearing.

Etcetera stood for a moment, watching after the red queen. She blinked a few times then continued over to Munkustrap who'd slept throughout the entire scenario. Etcetera reached out to shake Munkustrap awake… then froze. Etcetera looked at her paw, she reached shakily up to touch her face, and she looked down at her body and screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed. As she screamed she ran in circles all over the clearing. Munkustrap woke with a start at the noise, as did everyone else in the immediate vicinity.

Etcetera ran screaming into Munkustrap's outstretched arm, and then was stopped in her tracks as he gripped her shoulders to stop her running off. By now a small circle of Jellicles had appeared round Etcetera and Munkustrap.

"What's wrong Tugger?" Munkustrap demanded.

Etcetera stopped screaming and started to cry instead. She raised a gloved paw to wipe away the tears that were running down her face. She could feel the huge mane of fluffy fur around her neck and chest; see the spots on her muscular arm. She'd always dreamed of being _with_ Tugger but not actually _being_ Tugger. She'd become her idol.

"Tugger what's wrong?" Munkustrap demanded again.

"I'm not Tugger, I'm Etcetera."

Munkustrap gave her a strange look. "Tugger, have you hit your head? Yes, you're bleeding there…"

"I'm not Tugger, I can't be Tugger, I'm Etcetera…!" Then the reality of what had happened sank in. If she were Tugger then she wouldn't be able to lose her innocence, since Tugger was definitely no virgin. Which meant she couldn't do the mating dance, a dance she'd been looking for to for weeks now. "Oh no!"

"Tugger… what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked uncertainly, holding Etcetera at arms length.

"I'm not a virgin! I can't do the mating dance with Plato!" And with that Etcetera burst into tears. She pushed a completely terrified looking Munkustrap forcefully away then ran out of the clearing. She ran crying through the piles of junk… then into Etcetera. Etcetera? Wait a minute _she_ was Etcetera.

"Thank God I've found you…" the Etcetera clone started to say.

"Who are you? You're not me _I'm_ me!" Etcetera shrieked.

"No Etcetera, it's me, Tugger I…" The Etcetera clone tried to say over the shrieks of outrage and fear.

"How can you be Tugger, I'm Tugger… no wait, I'm Etcetera. You're me… no you're not I'm me, no hang on…" Etcetera looked down at herself, completely confused.

"Let's go somewhere a little bit quieter." The Etcetera clone muttered, glancing up at the junk piles where cats were peering out of various dens.

Etcetera allowed herself to be led away by her clone, still trying to work out what the hell was going on.

* * *

So, if that confused you, Tugger is in Etcetera's body and Etcetera's in Tugger's body. 


End file.
